


Wings

by Staubengel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, mentioned Gabriel/Raphael, mentioned Hastur/Ligur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Earlier, before the Fall, there had been lots of speculations about why God had created angels with only one wing, which was insufficient to fly with. To fly, angels needed a partner.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really tiny thing I came up with while looking at a postcard my mum has pinned to our kitchen door that says something like "Humans are angels with only one wing. To be able to fly, we need to embrace each other".  
> Unbetad.

Crowley stared at the wing Aziraphale had just unfolded.

It was a left wing, of a light grey colour, with black and golden specks dusting it like freckles. Despite the literal Devil being about to kill them off, Crowley's whole attention was drawn to his counterpart's feathers.

He had never seen his wing before.

Angels and demons were very guarded about their wings.

Earlier, before the Fall, there had been lots of speculations about why God had created angels with only one wing, which was insufficient to fly with. Was this a flaw in the design? But from _Him?_ Was it for a purpose none of the angels could grasp? They'd never found out. Until the Fall, that was.

To fly, angels needed a partner. You couldn't fly with only one wing, so you had to pair up with somebody to use them both. Demons hardly ever teamed up so intensely that they would trust their partner to use their wings. It took a lot to hold on to somebody and be certain that they wouldn't crash you to the ground. Crowley, in fact, only knew two demons who he ever had seen flying with each other. And he had soaked one of them with Holy Water earlier.

The thing was that not even angels liked to fly together. Sure, they were supposed to be good and trustworthy and selfless to each other. But in reality, Heaven was a big, snobby business, and hugging each other to fly somewhere wasn't really considered good tone.

Aziraphale had often scoffed about Raphael and Gabriel embracing far too often, even without using their wings together. It was said that they both had same-looking wings. Crowley for sure knew Hastur and Ligur did.

Only same-looking wings could be used together. It was considered a soul-match if your wings looked the same.

Since angels and demons didn't show their wings, though (it was very private; they were mutually ashamed of their constructional defects, especially since showing your wings off was usually only done when attempting to fly with one another), hardly anyone ever found their soul-match, because you didn't go around asking people to flash you their wings.

Not even Crowley and Aziraphale, who had known each other for 6000 years, had ever seen each other's wings yet.

Until now.

Crowley was still staring at the feathers.

His own wing had unfolded towards the sky only a few moments earlier. 

It was a right wing.

It was grey.

It was freckled with black and golden spots.

Aziraphale turned to him and reached out his hand. He was smiling. His smile seemed to shine brighter than the sun.

Crowley took his hand and smiled back. 

Maybe the Apocalypse was coming. Maybe Satan would kill them all off. But if there was anything that made Crowley confident, it was that his soul-match was holding his hand. And that, if necessary, their embrace would make them fly one day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone besides me is feeling bad about Ligur: Adam will make him come back when he resets the world. At least in this universe he will. I can tell you because I wrote it. So don't worry.


End file.
